Taken Once More
by Lamminator
Summary: Continues about one year after the events of the movie. Once again, Bryan Mills has someone taken from him and will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hello there! Glad you found this fict! I saw Taken twice (so far) and I really loved Liam Neeson in it...gah, his eyes are goregous! This fict came about after the second time I saw it; I was leaving the theater and immediately all these little plot bunnies started popping up. I'm almost half-way done writing the story, so I'm going to post whether anyone reads this or not._

_I want you to keep in mind that I wrote this in a movie-esque style...where you come into the characters' lives in progress and things get revealed as the story goes along._

_Okay, that's enough for now (if you've read my other ficts, you know I have another A/N at the bottom, so see you there!)_

************************

Bryan Mills wandered around the small house that he shared with his girlfriend, Katherine Flannigan. It was a barbeque night with the boys and it was Bryan's turn to host. Unfortunately, there was no beer in the house, so Katherine offered to run out and get some since the guys would be arriving sooner than they thought.

Just as Bryan was about to head out back to ready the grill, the doorbell rang. He went to the door and greeted his ex-CIA buddies. The four of them then headed out to the backyard to start barbequing and reminiscing.

When the meat was almost halfway cooked, their conversation turned towards Bryan.

"So Bryan, you and Katherine have been together for a while now. Almost a year, right?" Sam asked.

"More or less. Why?" Bryan replied.

Sam leaned forward in his chair with a straight face before grinning mischievously. "You gonna ask her to marry you any time soon?"

Bryan laughed before answering. "I might."

The others laughed.

"Speaking of Katherine, where is that woman of yours?" Casey asked.

"I'm right here." A female voice called from just inside the open back door.

Katherine walked out on to the patio smiling and carrying a brown, paper bag. She set the bag on the round table.

"Hey guys. Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. We didn't realize we were out of beer." She apologized, walking over to Bryan, who was standing by the grill, and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. Her man was at least a foot taller than she was.

"What kind of beer did you get this time?" Casey asked Katherine.

"Guinness." She said, wrapping her arm around Bryan's waist and resting her head on his chest. Bryan put his arm around her shoulders. "Thought you guys might like a change from that American crap."

The three men sitting at the table froze in what they were doing, glanced at Katherine with wide eyes, then dug into the bag to take a bottle.

"I'm assuming it was a good choice." Katherine muttered.

Bryan chuckled, then, squeezing her shoulders, kissed the top of her head. "What took you so long?" He asked her.

"Oh, just a bunch of frat boys trying to get a keg." She paused. "Cute frat boys." She grinned knowing how he would react.

Bryan pulled back slightly to look down at her.

"I'm kidding." She said, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "They were way too young for me. I _love_ older men." She patted his chest with her free hand and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Alright lovebirds, come on and join us in a beer." Bernie said, jokingly, and raising a beer in their direction.

Katherine and Bryan released each other then went to the table to receive the bottles that Sam held out to them.

"To friends." Katherine toasted.

The men replied and they all clinked bottles. Katherine took a seat at the table while Bryan went back to the grill. Conversations started up again.

About five minutes later, Katherine's cell phone started to ring. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, she looked at the number, noticing it was her sister.

"Excuse me for a few minutes." She said, standing from her chair. "Needy little sister on the line."

She heard laughter behind her as she walked into the house and into the kitchen before answering. "Hi, Stacey." She said into the phone.

"_Hi, Katie-Bear_." Stacey replied, cheerfully.

"I told you never to call me that." Katherine sighed.

"_Now what kind of sibling would I be if I couldn't piss off my older sister every now and then?"_

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Stace? We have company."

"_Oh, sorry. Look, Trevor and I want the two of you for a visit next weekend."_

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to get done." Katherine said, looking at the calendar on the refrigerator.

"_It's just a weekend."_ Her sister pleaded. "_Please. I haven't seen you for at least two years. I want to meet this man of yours."_

Katherine snorted. "Alright, but I'll have to talk to Bryan once our guests leave. I'll call you back later tonight. That's the best I can do right now."

"_Okay. Fine. I'll talk to you later then."_ Stacey replied cheerfully. "_Bye, Katie-Bear."_

"Bye, Pain in the Ass." Katherine said, then hung up and leaned against the sink.

After several seconds, Katherine shoved her cell phone back in her pocket and returned to the patio.

"Everything alright?" Bryan asked her as she sat back at the table. He was in the process of bringing a plate of barbeque over from the grill.

"Yeah, she just wanted to ask me something. We'll talk later." She grinned.

Bryan nodded, then took his seat next to Katherine as everyone started to eat.

Three hours later, Bryan and Katherine were cleaning up the backyard after seeing their guests to the door. Bryan was scrubbing the grill clean while Katherine was collecting the garbage in a large, black trash bag.

"Why did your sister call?" Bryan finally asked, closing the lid to the grill.

"Oh, yeah. She wants us to go visit her next weekend. She claims it's because we haven't seen each other for two years, but really it's just her excuse to finally meet you." Katherine grinned.

"I see." He mumbled, sitting in a chair by the table. "Do you want to go? I mean, are you able to drop your work and take off for two days?"

"Me?" She scoffed, tossing the bag of garbage into a nearby garbage can. She then walked over to Bryan and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "As I recall, it was you who performed background checks on my whole family before we moved in together." She smirked.

"Old habits die hard, Kate." He grinned back. "I just wanted to know what sort of family my woman came from."

"And are you satisfied?"

"Mmm. Very, but there's still one thing I need to take care of." He smirked, mischievously.

"Oh, really? And what's that?" She asked, smirking as well with a raised eyebrow.

Bryan leaned towards her and whispered it in her ear.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a solution to that, hun." Katherine said, biting her bottom lip, then received a kiss from Bryan. "But first, would you want to go to my sister's next weekend?"

"Of course. As long as you want to go."

"Good. I'll call her later, saying we'll be there. But now," she smiled, standing from his lap, "there's something else I'd rather do."

Bryan smiled also, then stood and followed Katherine into the house, closing and locking the back door and setting the alarm system before chasing Katherine up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Sometime later, lying entwined in each other's embrace, they heard Katherine's cell phone start to ring. Sighing, Katherine fell to her back and looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
Cursing under her breath, she disentangled herself from both Bryan and the blankets, then rolled out of the bed. Once on the floor, she crawled over to her pants and dug through the pockets, looking for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered it, not even bothering to see who was calling.

"_I tried calling you about five minutes ago, but you didn't answer. I was hoping you didn't fall off the face of the earth."_ Stacey said on the other end.

"No, didn't fall of earth...just stuck in bliss." Katherine answered, smiling at Bryan as she rejoined him on the bed, pulling the blanket up to wrap around her torso as she leaned against the headboard.

"_Gross. That was more info than I needed to hear."_ Stacey said, but Katherine could hear the smile in her voice.

"So what do you want?" Katherine asked, grinning.

"_Did you get to talk to him yet...or have you been too busy?"_

"No, we talked earlier. We'll be there."

Bryan scooted closer to Katherine and wrapped his arm tightly around her stomach, pulling her into him. He rested his chin on her shoulder briefly before kissing his way from her shoulder to her neck. Katherine started to close her eyes.

"_Oh, good. I'll e-mail you our address and directions tomorrow."_ Stacey went on.

"Okay. Great. That's fine. I'll talk to you later." Katherine said distractedly and hung up before she got an answer from her sister.

She tossed her phone to the floor, then turned to face Bryan's lips full on. Bryan easily pulled her back down so they lay on the bed, him hovering over her. He gazed into her eyes as he moved her hair out of her face. He took a quick glance at his bedside table drawer, making it seem as if he was looking at the clock, then looked back at Katherine, coming a decision to wait until next weekend.

"I love you, Katherine." He whispered before kissing her passionately.

Coming up for air, Katherine placed her hands on either side of his face and replied: "I love you, too, Bryan." She then pulled him back down for another passionate kiss.

Just as their breathing started to get heavier, Bryan's cell phone started to ring.

Sighing heavily, Bryan let his head drop to Katherine's shoulder. Katherine sighed as well, then let out an embarrassing and uncharacteristically girly giggle as Bryan growled and rolled off the bed to find his own phone.

Sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, Bryan saw that his daughter was calling.

"Kim, what are you still doing awake?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"_I just wanted to make sure that you and Katherine were still coming to lunch with me tomorrow."_ Kim answered.

"Of course we're still coming." He paused as he felt Katherine's hands on his shoulders. She started to massage the knots out of his neck. "We both like spending time with you."

"_Good. I like Katherine, dad. She's really cool."_ Kim said, then lowered her voice conspiratorially. "_I personally think you should marry her._"

Bryan laughed. "I'll definitely think long and hard about it."

"_Okay, dad."_ She laughed. "_I should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at one. Tell Katherine good night for me."_

"I will. Love you, Kimmi."

"_Love you, too, daddy."_

Both Kim and Bryan hung up their phones. Bryan tossed his phone down next to him, then grabbed a hold of Katherine's wrists and pulled her arms around his neck, kissing her wrists.

"Kim still meeting us for lunch tomorrow?" Katherine softly asked in his ear.

"Yes. She really likes you. Thinks you're cool. Where she got that idea, I'll never know." Bryan teased.

Katherine scoffed, then took her arms away from Bryan's neck. She moved back up the bed.

"Well, I'm obviously cooler than you since I have yet to hear her call _you_ cool." Katherine retorted.

Bryan stood and crawled up the bed to lay back next to Katherine. He roughly, yet lovingly, pulled her into his embrace.

"Not cool, am I?" He asked, running his fingers over her ticklish hipbone.

She squeaked, then grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing that again. "_I_ never said you weren't cool. I think you're cool and much more." She reassured.

"Oh? And what goes under the category of 'much more'?" Bryan asked, curiously.

Katherine pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm, well, you're caring, loving, dedicated." She paused and grinned. "You're charming, devastatingly handsome, and...oh, how could I forget? You're so good in be—" She didn't get to finish 'bed' before Bryan swooped in to kiss her.

Several moments later, they pulled apart just enough to rest their foreheads together.

Katherine smirked. "Did I manage to persuade you that you are more than cool? And inflate your ego at the same time?"

"Yes. And yes. Thank you." He said softly with a smile, then kissed her briefly.

Readjusting the blanket over themselves, they settled in for the night. Before getting completely comfortable, Bryan reached over and turned off the light on his bedside table. Turning back to Katherine, he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in against him, letting her arm rest on his chest.

"Good night, my love." Bryan said softly, dramatically.

"Good night, oh cool one." Katherine replied, grinning.

Bryan scoffed. "Kim wanted me to tell you good night as well." He felt her nod against him, signaling she was getting too tired to verbally respond.

Kissing the top of her head, Bryan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before relaxing and following Katherine into sleep.

************************

**A/N:**_ Hello again! So, what'd you think?_

_I realize that I probably made Bryan a little OOC in this opening chapter, but the rest from here on out will have him in normal character.  
__  
Speaking of Bryan, did anyone else think the end of the movie had a few loose ends? Like, did Bryan go back into the CIA? Did he and that singer get together (obviously, I don't think so)? Are the French keeping an eye on the prostitution rings?  
I dunno, I'm probably just spouting nonsense, but being a film major, I tend to over-analyze movies a bit. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I made a tiny mistake in the first chapter...I mis-named one of Bryan's buddies; I named him Victor (because I couldn't bloody figure out what his name was), but I saw the movie again today (woot!) and realized it was Bernie. So the CIA buddies are Sam, Casey, and Bernie. I went back in and fixed it, too._

_Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!_

************************

The next Friday night saw Katherine and Bryan loading up her car with their bags of clothes and necessities for the weekend stay at Stacey's house.

Before leaving, Bryan wanted to run a background check on Stacey's boyfriend, Trevor, but Katherine assured him that the guy was clean. He trusted her judgement, so he didn't search, even though he would have felt better if he did.

When the car was packed and they were ready to go, Katherine programmed the address into her GPS and they headed out.

About an hour later, they pulled into the driveway of an immaculate house. It was huge; just shy of being called a mansion.

"Oh, shit. I knew my sister bagged a rich one, but that is insane!" Katherine muttered more to herself than Bryan.

She put the break on and killed the engine as she stared out of the window at the house. Bryan turned off the GPS and shook his head at her.

"Come on, darling," he said jokingly, "let's not sit here and gawk all night."

Katherine pulled her gaze away from the house and, while blushing, nodded to Bryan.

They got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and walked up to the front door. Glancing around for anything that looked suspicious, Bryan put his arm around Katherine's waist as she rang the boor bell. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a woman that looked almost the same as Katherine with slight differences (the main one being the hair color; Katherine was brunette, while her sister was a blonde).

"Katie-Bear!" Stacey exclaimed, holding her arms out.

Bryan took his arm away from Katherine and smirked at the look of 'I hate that name' on her face. As her sister grabbed her in a bear hug, he heard Katherine growl: "If you call me that on more time this weekend, we're leaving."

Stacey pulled away smirking, then turned to look at Bryan. "And you must be Bryan. Katherine's told me everything about you."

"I certainly hope not." He muttered to Katherine as he extended his hand to Stacey. Katherine shook her head slightly, knowing that Bryan didn't want many to know that he was ex-CIA.

"Well, don't just stand out on the porch all night, come in," Stacey said stepping to the side to allow them in. "You can leave your stuff by the door for now. You two will have to stay in the guesthouse. We don't have any guest rooms made up yet."

"That's okay...wait, you have a friggin' guest house?!" Katherine asked, astounded.

Bryan chuckled as he took her bag from her hand and set it next to his by the door. He then took her hand in his.

"Of course." Stacey replied, nonchalantly. "Come on. Trevor's in the kitchen making dinner."

Katherine and Bryan followed Stacey down the long hallway to the kitchen at the back of the house. As they walked, Bryan looked down at Katherine with a smirk, then raised her hand to kiss the back of it. Katherine glanced up at Bryan and smiled as she leaned into him.

In the kitchen, they watched Stacey walk over to the man standing at the stove. He wasn't a very buff guy, but he wasn't a weakling, either. Stacey kissed him, then introduced their guests. "Trevor, this is my older sister, Katherine and her boyfriend, Bryan."

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you both." He smiled, then wiped his hands on the towel on his shoulder before walking over and shaking their hands. Bryan reluctantly let go of Katherine's hand before doing so.

"Likewise." Katherine said. She noticed something slightly unsettling about the guy, but couldn't put her finger on it, so she shrugged it off.

Trevor went back to the stove, speaking over his shoulder. "We decided to be informal tonight, so we're eating here in the kitchen. Please, have a seat. Dinner's almost done." He smiled as he motioned to the four seats around the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

Bryan took a seat and Katherine was about to sit next to him when she saw the rock on her sister's left ring finger.

"Stacey, is that..." Katherine started before walking over to her and inspecting her hand. "Excuse us for a moment." She said, dragging her smirking sister out of the room with her.

In the next room, Katherine turned to face her younger sister. "And just when were you going to tell me about this?" She asked, trying to hide her smile.

"After dinner, actually. I should have known my observant sister would have seen it earlier." Stacey smiled.

Katherine couldn't hold back any longer. She smiled wide, then pulled her sister into a crushing hug.

"Congratulations." She said when she pulled away. "My little sissy is going to be getting married before me. I thought I'd never see the day." She pretended to wipe away a tear.

Stacey's smile dropped briefly. "You mean Bryan hasn't asked you yet?"

"No." Katherine laughed. "I'm not worried, though. As long as I have him, I don't care if he never proposes."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy." Stacey smiled again.

"We better get back in the kitchen before an awkward silence reigns supreme." Katherine said.

Stacey nodded, then after another hug, the two sisters walked back down the hall to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, an awkward silence did follow after he women left, but it was brief. Trevor looked over his shoulder to see Bryan watching after Katherine.

"Bryan, can I get you something to drink? A beer perhaps?" Trevor asked.

"Please." Bryan replied, returning his attention to the other man.

Trevor went to the fridge and took out a beer. Popping the top off, he handed it across the table to Bryan, who took it with a 'thanks'. Trevor nodded, then returned to he stove. Dinner was just about done.

"So how did you and Katherine meet?" Trevor asked, trying to keep conversation and avoid awkward silences.

"I could ask you the same." Bryan replied, leaning back in the chair, not drinking the beer.

Trevor laughed. "Fair enough. I met Stacey at the shop where I get my suits tailored. She was working the register that day. Something made me ask her out on a date. I did. And here we are." He grinned as he reminisced. "What about you?"

"Katherine was hired to program my new laptop for me. It wasn't love at first sight, but it felt like it at the time." Bryan also grinned.

"Have you proposed yet? If you don't mind my prying." Trevor asked, plating the dinner.

"Not yet." Bryan answered simply, not wanting to go into details with a man he just met and who he had no background on. He reached into his pocket briefly, anyway.

Trevor hummed a response, then the two fell into silence. Not an awkward one, but one of reflection and contemplation.

The sisters walked back into the kitchen less than a minute later and went over to their respective man.

Katherine leaned down to kiss Bryan before sitting next to him. She leaned against his side and took his hand as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"They're engaged." She whispered to him.

"Ah." He whispered back before raising his voice to the couple nearing the table. "It seems a congratulations are in order." He lifted his beer. "So, congrats."

"Thank you." Stacey beamed, then after setting the plates down on the table (along with Trevor), she kissed her fiancé.

************************

**A/N: **_Damn...I think I made Bryan a little OOC again. I'm really trying not to._

_I noticed that at least 2 of you are reading this (yea, happy dance), and others have stopped by, but no one's reviewed. I'd like to know what you like/what you don't like, suggestions, comments, blah, blah, blah. I want to know what you think, so yeah..._

_I'm guessing about every other day I'm going to post, so you can keep a look out that way._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ It seems that I was so excited to start posting this story that I forgot a disclaimer, so here it goes: I don't own anything from the movie Taken (sadly), but I do own, Katherine, Stacey, and Trevor...so don't sue because all of my money is going towards college...and the movie theater (it's like a third home to me [second being the ice rink] and I'm surprised the workers don't know me yet)._

_Alrighty. Chapter 3. Enjoy!_

************************

"That was a lovely dinner, Trevor. You're a good cook." Katherine said once dinner was finished and plates were taken away.

Trevor nodded his head in thanks.

"Not to seem rude or anything," Bryan started a few minutes later noticing Katherine stifle a yawn, "but it's been a long day for us and I think some sleep will do us good." He picked up Katherine's hand and held it in his own.

"Of course." Trevor said. "We'll show you out to the guest--" He didn't get to finish his sentence before his cell phone rang. "Excuse me a minute. Stace, could you show them to the guesthouse?" After a nod from Stacey, he kissed her forehead, then hurried out of the room to answer his phone.

"Okay. Well, we can get your bags, then we'll head on back." Stacey said, smiling.

"I'll get them. You two can stay here and...chat." Katherine said as she started to walk towards the front door.

"You sure?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, they're just bags, Bry. I'm pretty sure I can handle them." She smirked.

Walking towards the front door, she heard Trevor on his phone, but ignored him and continued on to get their bags. She slung her laptop case's shoulder strap onto her shoulder and Bryan's traveling bag on her other shoulder. She picked up her own traveling bag in one hand and Bryan's 'never leave home without it' CIA gadget case in the other. ("I take it anywhere I go after what happened to Kim." He once told her and she understood.)

Walking back down the hall, Katherine paused when she heard Trevor angrily address whoever was on the other end of the phone. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she found herself doing it anyway.

"No, tomorrow night, you idiot...Yes, I already told you the time and place...Yes, I have everything we need. Now, don't forget to bring your three brutes with you. We might have our hands full with these two."

Katherine didn't stick around to hear more. She quickly made it back to the kitchen where Bryan and Stacey were standing by the backdoor.

Bryan saw her first and noticed how pale she looked. "Katherine, are you alright?" He asked.

Katherine plastered on a fake smile. "Yes, this case of yours is just a little heavy." She lied, handing the case to him.

Taking the case, he looked at her skeptically, but nodded.

"Alright, ready?" Stacey asked, unlocking the door and opening it.

Nodding, Bryan and Katherine followed Stacey to the guesthouse on the far side of the yard. Unlocking the front door, she gave the key to Bryan as she opened the door for them.

"Sorry it's not much, but it'll do for the weekend." Stacey smiled.

"Thank you." Bryan falsely smiled, then walked in to take a sweep of the place looking for any hidden camera and/or microphones.

"Thanks, sissy." Katherine grinned.

"No problem." Stacey hugged Katherine. "And remember. No one can hear you out here." She smirked with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." Katherine replied still with her grin. "Good night, Stacey." She hugged her sister again.

"Night, Katherine." She paused, then pulled back still smirking. "I wouldn't expect to see us until some time after noon, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, I do. We'll be sure not to go near the house until after noon." Katherine winked this time.

The younger sister laughed, then turned and walked back towards the house, waving as she reached the door. The elder waved back, then walked into the guesthouse, locking the door behind her.

"Bryan." She called urgently before turning around to look for him.

Bryan was practically behind her, making her jump when he spoke. "What happened in there? And don't tell me nothing."

Katherine set the bags down, then immediately pulled out her laptop and held it out to Bryan. "Do the background check on Trevor." She said with a slightly shaky voice and even shakier hands.

"Kate, baby, what happened?" He asked with concern, taking the laptop from her.

"Just do the check, then I'll tell you." She said going over and sitting on the couch in the 'living room' off the main hall.

Bryan followed and sat next to her on the couch as he placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of them and booted it up. While waiting, he wrapped his arms tightly around Katherine, who was shaking slightly. When the computer was ready, Bryan reluctantly let go of Katherine, who stood from the couch and started to pace on the other side of the coffee table. Keeping a close eye on her, he did a check on Trevor Langdon.

Nothing came up.

"Katherine." He called to her. She stopped her pacing and looked at him. "There's nothing on Trevor."

Katherine groaned, then brought her hands up to cover her face. "Maybe I misheard him." She mumbled.

"What did you hear?" Bryan asked, walking up to her and pulling her hands away.

"I don't know what, but he has something planned for tomorrow night. I heard something about.." she closed her eyes to try to remember, "about having everything they needed and bringing three more guys along."

Katherine opened her eyes and looked up at Bryan, trying to gauge his reaction. She was met with a mask of stony features, looking across the room.

"Bryan?" She asked softly.

He turned his head to look at her. "Should I speak with him about it?" He asked her.

"No. I don't want him to know that I accidentally eavesdropped. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe a surprise for Stacey. Let's just go to bed. Please." Katherine pleaded, trying to convince Bryan as well as herself.

Bryan took a long look at Katherine before nodding and leaning down to kiss her.

Katherine grinned at him, then walked over to the door to retrieve her clothing bag. She took it into the bedroom and got changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a teal camisole and black sweatpants.

Once Katherine was out of sight, Bryan went back to the laptop and sent an e-mail to Sam asking him to dig up anything he could on Trevor and to get back to him by mid morning. Bryan then shut down the computer and went to join Katherine in the bedroom.

Walking in, he saw Katherine lying on her side, facing the side of the bed where he was to sleep. She seemed to be staring into nothing. Sighing, Bryan went to his own clothing bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue sweatpants. After stripping off his clothes, he chanced a glance at Katherine and saw her watching him with a smirk. Rolling his eyes and grinning back, he pulled on the pants, then walked over to the bed, sliding in beside Katherine. After turning off the light, Bryan turned on his side to face her and pulled her into his arms, throwing his leg over hers to pull her as close to him as he could.

"I'm fine, Bryan." She said into his bare chest. "My overactive mind is making me think weird things. Don't worry." She tilted her head up to kiss him. "Besides, I have an ex-CIA agent to protect me." She grinned.

Bryan grinned back, but knew that he couldn't always be there to protect her. He remembered very clearly what happened to Kim and what could have happened to her if he didn't get to her in time. He didn't want that to happen to Katherine. Ever. Pulling her even closer to him, they both tried to get some sleep.

**************

Early the next morning, Bryan woke up still wrapped around Katherine. Slowly disentangling himself so he could let her continue to sleep, he made his way out to the 'living room' where he left the laptop last night and turned it on. He then checked his e-mail. Seeing a message reply from Sam, he opened it immediately.

It didn't tell him anything new...except one surprise: Sam couldn't even find a birth certificate for the man.

This made Bryan think that maybe Trevor Langdon was an alias.

Taking a deep breath and realizing there was nothing more to do than keep an eye on Trevor, Bryan headed to the bathroom to shower.

**************

Katherine woke up slowly that morning. Immediately knowing that Bryan wasn't next to her, she shot up in the bed and looked around. She then heard humming coming from the adjoining bathroom. Knowing it was Bryan, she relaxed against the headboard, pulling the light sheet up to tuck under her armpits.

Now that it was daylight, Katherine looked around the room. The bedroom itself was bigger than the largest room in their own house, but not as nicely furnished, she noted.

Her attention was then diverted to the bathroom door as Bryan opened it and walked out in nothing but a white towel that didn't quite reach his knees, and drying his hair with another towel.

Katherine desperately tried to keep from laughing and drooling over her boyfriend. She would be the first to admit that he was still fit at his age.

Bryan was oblivious to Katherine being awake and kept humming as he walked across the bedroom to his clothing bag.

Katherine couldn't help herself any longer and started laughing, which made Bryan jump and turn to face her.

"Jeez, how long have you been up?" He asked.

"Not long. A minute or so? I heard you humming just before you came out of the bathroom." She tried to stop her laughter. "If you stand there in that towel any longer, I can't be responsible for my actions, which most definitely will lead us to take showers afterwards."

Bryan smirked devilishly, then dropped the towel he used to dry his hair and approached Katherine's side of the bed. He sat on the edge, near her thigh, and stared at her.

"I'm not kidding, Bryan. I'm about this close to jumping you." Katherine held her thumb and index finger centimeters apart.

Bryan didn't move, only continued to smirk. Katherine grunted, then reached out to put her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her for passionate kisses. At least Katherine's mind was off of Trevor was up to for a few hours.

***********************

**A/N:**_ And the plot moves forward! What a sneaky bugger Trevor is..._

_Oh, I was checking out the message boards for Taken on imdb .com and us Americans were the last to get this movie in theaters. WTF? Was it because of the strike? And they have it on DVD already? Oh, and we get the dumbed down version, too?! Not cool! The torture_ _scene went differently overseas; something like Bryan jabbing metal rods into the guy's thighs, then electrocuting him? (You can actually see it in the previews.) I really hope that they make an unrated DVD and includes that...or I'm going to be angry and turn into the Hulk._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Okay. Here ya go! I don't have anything to say this time (I think), so enjoy!_

************************

Some time after noon that day (and after showers from both couples), the four met up in the kitchen for food. After eating a light lunch, Stacey and Trevor showed Katherine and Bryan around the house. Bryan keeping a very close eye on Trevor.

Both Katherine and Bryan were impressed with the house (especially the basement that was turned into a game room that included classic pinball machines, a pool table, air hockey table, foosball table, ping-pong table, card table, fully loaded bar, and a very large plasma TV), but were more than content with their little house in the suburbs. Katherine was able to forget about Trevor's conversation for a while, too.

By the time they were done walking through the house (and playing around in the basement that involved a competitive game of ping-pong against the couples), it was time for dinner. Stacey and Trevor wanted to treat Bryan and Katherine to dinner in a restaurant that night. They agreed as long as it wasn't fancy dress since they hadn't planned for it.

Coming back to the house after dinner, a more than slightly tipsy Stacey and Trevor barely made it into the house before they started pulling each other's clothing off of one another.

It was at this point that Katherine was glad that she drove.

Laughing at the antics of her sister and future brother-in-law, Katherine urged a laughing Bryan out to the guesthouse so they could leave the other couple to their...coupling.

In the guesthouse, Katherine sat down on the sofa, then laid on it, curling up on her side, and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She said, groggily. "I envy my sister for being almost eight years younger than me."

Bryan shook his head, then walked to the section of the couch where Katherine's head rested. Making her lift up her head, he sat down and she replaced her head on his lap. Bryan ran his hand through her hair and down her arm before reaching for the remote and turning on the television, just for something to do until he could not longer keep his own eyes open.

When that time came, he turned the television off, picked up Katherine, and carried her back to the bedroom. He woke her up long enough to help her change into her pajamas, then let her crawl into bed to sleep. He then changed into his own pajama pants and got in next to her, falling asleep almost instantly.

**************

Katherine awoke in the middle of the night with the desperate urge to use the bathroom. She groaned softly, not wanting to get out of Bryan's loose embrace...but really needing to go. Slowly lifting the arm on her waist, she slid to the edge of the bed before lowering Bryan's arm again. Standing up, Katherine heard Bryan shift.

"Kate?" He questioned, using his nickname for her. He was definitely not fully awake, which made Katherine grin.

"Just going to the bathroom." She replied softly. "Go back to sleep."

Nodding and closing his eyes at the same time, Bryan turned onto his back and was immediately asleep again.

Katherine grinned knowing how fast Bryan could fall asleep and also how light of a sleeper he was before she remembered that nature was calling. Almost running to the bathroom, Katherine answered the call.

Once she came out of the bathroom, Katherine took a glance at the clock, noticing it was three AM. She then took two steps towards the bed before realizing that she was wide awake. Not wanting to disturb Bryan, she walked down the hall towards the 'living room' to check her e-mail. Feeling her way in the dark, she got to the front door and, on a whim, decided to look out of the window. There were a few lights on in the house, but she just figured that Stacey and Trevor might have wanted a change of scenery. Shrugging lightly, she went to the 'living room' and turned on the computer.

Katherine moved away from the window just before four men walked cautiously up to the back door of the house and let themselves in.

Once Katherine was done sorting through her mountain of e-mails, she shut down the computer, then decided to go to the house for a later night snack. She started to go back to the bedroom to write Bryan a note of where she was going, when she went to take another look out of the window. Just as she was about to turn away from the window, she saw a line of four people silhouetted against a window on the second floor. Frowning, she walked back to the bedroom and scribbled a note to Bryan, leaving it on his nightstand. She then took his gadget case and went out to the 'living room' again. Placing the case on the coffee table, she paced back and forth a few times before deciding to open it. Taking out the small (no more than an inch), clipable tracking device, she held it between her thumb and forefinger to look at it.

"If you ever go somewhere without me knowing, take this and clip it to your bra or somewhere under your clothes. I'll be able to find you if something...happens." Bryan once told her after telling her of what happened to Kim. Katherine had rolled her eyes at him at the time.

Sighing and rolling her shoulders, Katherine pulled away the front of her camisole to clip the tracking device to her bra, between her breasts. Leaving the case unlocked and on the table, Katherine made her way to the house.

Once reaching the backdoor, she noticed that it was unlatched, so, being cautious, she pushed it open and tiptoed in. She made it to the fridge and took out a glass bottle of Snapple. Just as she closed the fridge, some giant of a man came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist to lift her up and the other clamping over her mouth so she didn't even have time to scream.

The Snapple bottle went crashing to the floor.

The brute easily carried Katherine with one arm up the stairs to the second floor and into Trevor's study where they came in on a conversation between Trevor and Stacey who was tied to a chair.

"I thought you said you loved me." Stacey sobbed.

"Oh, I did, sweetheart, but you became too predictable over time." Trevor grinned evilly. "And I just wanted your money."

Stacey stared up at him in shock before bowing her head and sobbing some more. Trevor looked up at the sound of the door hitting the wall as the hired brute walked in carrying a struggling and kicking Katherine, the one he really needed, not this good for nothing sister of hers.

"Ah," he said, standing upright and motioning to the chair across from Stacey. "That was easier than I thought."

The brute shoved Katherine in to the chair, then tied her in the same fashion as Stacey.

"W-What do you mean?" Stacey asked, lifting her head, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Dear, stupid, Stacey..." Trevor started.

"Don't call my sister stupid." Katherine practically growled as the goon finished tying her up and stepped away.

In two steps, Trevor was in front of Katherine. Glancing down at her, he raised his hand and backhanded the right side of her face.

"Katherine!" Stacey screeched.

Grunting, Katherine's head slumped to the side, but she turned her face back after a moment to glare at him, even as her eyes started to water.

"Keep your mouth shut." He snapped. "That goes for you, too." He looked behind him to Stacey whose open mouth snapped shut. "I don't really need you anymore, anyway." He went to reach for something in his jacket pocket.

"I knew it." Katherine said softly, bringing her head back upright.

Trevor paused and turned to look at her. "What?"

"I overheard you on the phone last night. Not all of it, but enough to be cautious of you and what you had planned."

"And yet...you still came in the house."

"To protect my sister."

Trevor humphed a non-humorous laugh. "And look at the fine job you did there, Big. Sissy." He made a flourish with his hand over to Stacey.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Stacey whispered lowering her head once more.

Katherine glared white, hot fire at Trevor, but he was either oblivious or chose to ignore it. "What do you want with me, then?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut." Trevor growled at her, before being falsely polite again. "But since you asked so nicely, I guess I could tell you a little bit."

Katherine sat still and continued to glare, but listened closely.

"You are going to be doing a little computer networking for me." He grinned, not about to divulge his whole plan to her.

Another hired gun entered the study, but was motioned by Trevor to stay by the door.

"And if I don't help you?" Katherine asked, clenching her fists.

"You can say good-bye to little sissy...forever." To prove his point, Trevor reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the hidden 9mm handgun and pointed it at Stacey, whose eyes widened and fresh tears were produced.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Oh, and once I'm done with her, I'm going after that so-called boyfriend of yours."

Katherine grunted as she struggled against her bonds and tried to lunge at Trevor. Trevor and the hired help laughed.

"Ooh, it seems I've found your weaknesses, Katie." Trevor continued to laugh even when Katherine growled at the nickname. He stopped suddenly. "Too bad at least one of those weaknesses won't even see the sunrise today." Trevor whipped the gun around and shot Stacey in her heart, then in the middle of her forehead.

************************

**A/N:**_ Evil bastard, isn't he?_

_Soooo, I'd really like to know what you though tof this chapter because if you didn't like it, then the rest of the story is gonna suck..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ I actually kinda feel a little bad posting this today...my prayers (if I actually did pray since I'm not very religious) and thoughts are with Liam Neeson and family. Natasha Richardson will be missed greatly. She was a wonderful actress._

_So, on that sad note: enjoy this if you can..._

************************

Bryan woke up so suddenly he almost toppled over the side of the bed. He could have sworn he heard a gunshot. Then he heard another one, followed by a blood-curtling scream that sounded like "NO!" coming from the house.

Scrambling out of the bed, Bryan threw on a T-shirt, then ran through the guesthouse, calling out for Katherine as he went. Receiving no answer, he flung the main door of the guesthouse open and sprinted across the yard to the house, kicking open the back door.

Looking through the kitchen and down the hallway, he saw that the front door was open. He then saw Trevor descending the stairs quickly, followed by two large men carrying a squirming and very angry and upset Katherine between the two of them; one had her arms, then other her legs.

Bryan ran though the kitchen and, just hit the hallway, when he was rammed in the stomach even as he fell to his knees. This third large man pulled Bryan up by his left arm. He was joined by a fourth man on Bryan's right. They held him up on his knees.

"Bryan!" Katherine yelled, distraught.

At the bottom of the stairs, she struggled even harder and managed to kick the goon holding her feet in his face. He dropped her feet, which surprised the guy holding her arms. Katherine was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor on her left hip.

"Katherine!" Bryan shouted, increasing his own struggles. This earned him another punch to the stomach.

He watched as the first guy roughly yanked Katherine up and threw he over his shoulder, holding her legs against his body so she wouldn't kick him again.

Katherine was able to lift her torso off of the man's back with one hand as she sent a very clever and helpful signal to Bryan with the other.

Even though he was focused on her grief-stricken, tear-stained face, Bryan was able to move his eyes down to the hand that she put to her chest. She pulled the front of her camisole away from her body just enough so Bryan could see the glint of the metallic black of the tracking device he told her to use. His body froze and his face turned to one of comprehension as Katherine attempted to smirk, then slumped onto the back of the goon and she was carried out through the door.

Bryan returned to struggling as Trevor stepped into his line of sight, his back to Bryan.

"Blindfold, tie, and gag her before she alerts the whole neighborhood." He called out to the man.

Trevor turned to Bryan and walked towards him.

"You son of a bitch." Bryan growled at him.

Trevor, however, was unfazed. "Well, Bryan. I guess the game's over and I came out the victor." He stopped in front of Bryan. "I hope to never see you again...oh, and don't worry about Katherine. She'll be just fine...for now." He grinned maliciously before bringing the hand holding the gun up and hitting Bryan over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

**************

Bryan awoke just as the sky was starting to lighten into morning. He momentarily forgot he was on the floor in the hallway. When he realized this, he quickly pushed himself up to sit on his heels, then slowly got to his feet, making sure he didn't feel dizzy before running through the house and up to the second floor. Searching all the room for any clues to where Trevor took Katherine, he came to the last room, not finding anything. The last room was the study and the door was open. Cautiously, he walked into the study and glanced around before quickly going to the chair that Stacey was tied to and slumped over in. He saw the blood on her chest, soaking her clothes, then kneeling down next to the chair (without touching it), he saw that blood matted the hair around her face on one side. He then saw the blood source: a bullet hole in her forehead.

Sighing, Bryan stood. "I'm sorry, Stacey...and Katherine." He whispered. He turned and ran out of the room, down the stairs, through the house, and out the back door towards the guesthouse.

Once in the guesthouse, Bryan ran back to the bedroom and picked up his cell phone, then dialed Sam's number. Before turning to go back out to the 'living room', Bryan saw a piece of paper on the nightstand. Picking it up, he saw that it was a note from Katherine telling him where she was. He sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his forehead.

Waiting for Sam to answer his phone, Bryan went to the 'living room' and turned on the laptop. Seeing his gadget case on the coffee table, he opened it as Sam answered.

"_Bryan. How's the weekend away going?_" Sam asked groggily, obviously having been woken up.

"Took a turn for the worst." Bryan replied, shuffling things around in the case after setting Katherine's note next to it.

"_What? Why? What happened?_" Sam asked, now fully awake.

"Katherine's been kidnapped." Bryan said, simply.

"_Oh, my god._" Sam mumbled. "_When?_"

"A few hours ago, I think." He answered, rubbing the heel of his palm in his eye. "I was knocked unconscious. Look, I need you, Casey, and Bernie to get here ASAP. I don't know what he wants with her."

"_Is this that Trevor guy?_"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure his name is Trevor." Bryan mumbled. "I'm e-mailing you the address I'm at right now. It'll take about an hour's drive...make it fast."

"_Okay, I'll get the guys and we'll get there as fast as traffic will allow._"

Both men hung up. Bryan turned his attention to the case, knowing it shouldn't take long to locate Katherine...as long as the device went unfound.

"Good girl, Kate." He muttered, grinning softly.

**************

What felt like half an hour later, Katherine, blindfolded with her hands tied with cinched plastic in front of her, was dragged by two brutes into a building. By the sounds echoing around, she was able to deduce that wherever they were was unfurnished.

After walking through this building for a minute or two, Katherine was roughly shoved into a chair and her blindfold was removed. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden light, she looked around. She heard a door close to her right and looked that way to see one of the brutes had closed it after him as he left. She felt another hired gun standing behind her. In front of her was a table containing three computer monitors. Beyond the monitors, on the other side of the table, stood Trevor.

"You son of a bitch." She growled.

"Now, now, Katie." She glared at him. "I need you to be cooperative if you want to survive."

She sighed. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Hack." He said simply.

Katherine scoffed. "I can't hack." She said, frowning.

"What do you mean you 'can't hack'?" Trevor asked angrily.

She felt the brute behind her step closer. "I mean, I. Can't. Hack." She paused as the stressing of the words hurt her swollen cheek. "I'm a computer _programmer_, not a hacker. I make the programs that _prevent_ the hacking."

Trevor nodded to the brute behind her. Katherine didn'' have time to turn and look at what he was doing before she felt his fist connect with her face (again, on her right side), then his foot in her left side, knocking her off of the chair and the wind out of her. She yelled out as she was kicked out of the chair and landed on her right shoulder on the floor. She panted to try to get her breath back.

"Now, Katherine. If you can program a computer, you must know how to unprogram it. Isn't that the same as hacking?" Trevor asked, stepping around the table to look down his nose at her as she still lay on the floor.

"No." She gasped for air. "I only know how to program an program only. That's all I was taught to do. Someone else de-programs...or hacks as you want to call it."

So she told the half-truth. Katherine did know how to program and de-program computers, but it's not the same as hacking. She really didn't know how to hack. Trevor didn't need to know this, though.

Another nod from Trevor and the brute walked into Katherine's line of sight. Grinning maliciously, he kicked Katherine in the stomach.

Katherine yelled out again, then curled into a ball, bringing her tied hands in to cover her chest and protect the tracking device.

"Take her to the upstairs backroom. Maybe a little rest will help her cooperate." Trevor said to the hired help.

The guy picked a groaning Katherine up off the floor by her left arm. He threw her over his shoulder and she yelled once more through clenched teeth as her tenderized stomach came into contact with the shoulder. Attempting to relieve some pressure, she pushed off the guy's back with her tied hands.

"See you later, Katie." Trevor mocked with a wave.

Katherine glared and flipped him off as she was carried out of the door. Now that she wasn't blindfolded, she was able to look around and see that they were in an abandoned warehouse. She abandoned and dilapidated that it looked like an old prison. She was carried up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway; a door appearing on either side every few yards.

Once reaching the last door on the left, the guy opened the door and walked over to the far corner. He took Katherine off his shoulder and dropped her to the ground, where she once again landed on her left hip.

Grunting through pursed lips, she flopped to her back to glare at the large man.

"Don't go anywhere." His deep voice commanded as he pointed a finger at her as if she was a small child.

"But what if I want to see your ugly mug again? Can I come find you?" She asked with the most innocent face she could muster.

The goon took one step, then slapped her across her face. This time, her left side.

"Goddamn." She growled, her eyes watering again. "Enough with the face already."

The goon smirked, slapped her one more time, then left the room.

Katherine swore a string of muttered curses once the guy left, closing all her swearing off by yelling "Bastard!" towards the door. She then sighed heavily and grimaced as she hefted herself to the corner of the room to prop herself up. After getting into as comfortable a position as she could get, she realized she was wheezing as she breathed.

"Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically, leaning her head against the wall. Bringing both hands up to her chest (since they were still tied together), she pulled the camisole away to make sure the device was still in place and intact. Glad that it was both, she let her hands drop down to her lap and she sighed again. "Hurry Bryan." She whispered to the air.

************************

**A/N:**_ I saw Taken again today (I think this was the fourth or fifth time. lol). Reviews would be nice...hint, hint_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ I am SO sorry I took so long to post this. I actually had it written out, but the past two months of college were just so hectic and frustrating that I didn't have much time to post...between writing papers for my American Literature and Theology classes and film projects and film shoots, I really had no time. Now I'm on summer break, so I can wirte more. Yea!_

_Oh, and Taken came out on DVD today! Woot! I was so happy that we got the extended torture scene!_

_Enjoy!_

************************

A few hours later, a dozing Katherine was startled awake when the door burst open, making her jump and gasp as pain shot through her left side. The goon from before came into the room and over to Katherine.

"Back so soon?" She asked, looking up at him through one eye since the other was swollen shut.

He rolled his eyes, then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder once more. Katherine growled out her pain.

"This is getting really old. Can't you at least drag me behind you? At least it won't be as painful." She said, pushing off his back.

The guy stopped and laid her on the ground on her back. He grasped her bound hands and tugged them over her head. He then proceeded to drag her behind him as requested.

"Damn. I didn't think you'd actually do it." She wheezed, surprised.

The man grunted as he continued to drag her.

When they reached the stairs, Katherine was seriously rethinking this dragging suggestion. She thought about it for a moment, then figured she could walk herself backwards. Her feet weren't bound, so she could lift herself up and do a makeshift crab walk down the stairs.

She did her crab walk and made it safely down the stairs, but let her legs relax as she was quickly reminded of the pain in her side and stomach.

The guy dragged her back to he room with the computer. Trevor was standing on the far side of the room, facing away from the door, but turned when the brute dragged Katherine in.

"What the hell is this?" Trevor asked the brute, pointing down to Katherine.

"She asked to be dragged. Literally." The large man answered.

Trevor shook his head. "Whatever. Just get her in the chair." He sighed.

Katherine was lifted into the chair.

"Once again, Katherine. You better start hacking." Trevor said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I told you before: I. Can't. Hack." She sighed. "What are you trying to do anyway?" She asked as she looked at the monitors.

Katherine noticed that each screen was a different bank. Each one waiting for a password. Her mouth dropped open as she glanced up at Trevor.

"You're robbing banks?" She asked, skeptically.

"Put simply. Yes. There's more than that, though." He smirked. "I've covered my tracks, so none of this...robbing, as you say, will be connected back to me and will lead to a dead end. How do you think I was able to buy that house you've been staying in?"

"And where you killed my sister." Katherine gritted out. "A woman you supposedly loved, who loved you in return." She stopped as a lump formed in her throat.

"I never loved her. She was just a means to get to you. Now get hacking unless you want to end up like her." Trevor growled.

"For god's sake, listen to me!" Katherine yelled at him, then winced as her aching body complained. "I can't hack. I don't know how." She said quieter.

Trevor growled, then swiftly walked over to her right side and all out punched Katherine's face. She yelped as her head fell to her side. He then punched her side and kicked the chair over. Walking around her, he kicked her chest repeatedly.

Silent tears were running down her face. Katherine brought her hands up to cover her chest as much as possible, protecting both herself and the tracking device. Trevor was undeterred and kept kicking her arms and chest.

After a few more kicks, Katherine pretended to fall unconscious. As soon as she did, the kicking stopped.

"Take her back upstairs." She heard Trevor snap at the hired help.

Katherine felt herself being picked up by the brute, one arm behind her knees the other behind her shoulders. She was carried out of the door, up the stairs, down the hall, and into the room she was in previously. The brute placed her on the floor, which surprised Katherine since she wasn't dropped and he left the room.

Opening her eyes, she let out a painful and very wheezy sigh. Katherine thought it best to play unconscious whenever someone came to try to get her. More tears fell from her eyes from pain...and desperation.

*************

An hour after hanging up with Sam, he, Casey, and Bernie were pulling into the driveway of the address Bryan provided. Bryan was waiting for them out front.

"Can you get a signal and location?" Casey asked as he stepped out of the car.

Wordlessly, Bryan nodded. As the three approached him, he turned and walked into the house, the three following him.

Within minutes, they had the exact location of Katherine and were preparing to go after her.

"There are at least four very large hired guns there. There could be more around the warehouse. They're strong and won't go down easily." Bryan explained as they walked back out to Sam's car. "Trevor was the only one I saw with a gun, but the others could be packing."

The other three nodded as they got into the car and started the half and hour drive to the warehouse where Katherine was being held.

"You have a plan for when we get there, Rambo?" Sam asked.

Bryan paused before answering. "I don't care how you do it, but you three go in, find Katherine, and keep her safe. I'll deal with Trevor." He said emotionlessly.

No one said anything else for the rest of the drive.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Sam parked far enough away from it so the car wouldn't be detected. They placed earpieces in their ears and communicators in their sleeve cuffs. They four got out and stealthily made their way to the warehouse after grabbing guns and silencers.

Two men were standing guard at the front door. They were not the large men Bryan had seen before, so he motioned for Casey and Bernie to take them out. Once out, the four men entered the building cautiously. Using hand signals, Bryan instructed Sam and Casey to go look upstairs. He motioned to Bernie to take the right while Bryan took the left. Nodding, the four quietly made their way through the warehouse, taking men out whenever they saw them. When reaching the stairs in the middle of the floor, Sam and Casey sprinted up them while Bryan and Bernie split off to search the bottom floor.

Bryan watched Bernie take out one of the larger guys, who was headed straight towards Bryan's hidden position. Nodding once to Bernie, Bryan came out from his spot and continued to head through the left side of the building. At the last door, he looked through the small window next to said door and saw Trevor and three computer monitors.

Trevor's back was to the door, oblivious to what was taking place out of the room.

Gun at the ready, Bryan quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The door gently hit the wall as he entered.

"Where's Katherine, you son of a bitch?" Bryan growled at Trevor.

He saw Trevor's back stiffen slightly before relaxing and turning to face Bryan with a wicked smirk. "Hello Bryan. How unfortunate to see you again."

************************

**A/N:**_ I apologize once more. I know it's short, but the next one should be longer. I have it written, so expect it in a day or two...I'm not sure when. I've been mezmerized by/obsessed with Wolverine and Hugh Jackman lately, so I have plot bunnies popping up for an X-Men fict, too. :)_

_So, leave a review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Here we are! I didn't lie...another one so soon. Yea! Be happy! I figured 'hey, I'm watching it right now, why not post the next chapter while I'm at it?'...so I am. And I finished writing this story, so brownie points to me. Woot! J/K._

_Enjoy!_

************************

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, Sam and Casey split up. Sam took the left side, while Casey took the right. They cautiously opened doors and searched the rooms thoroughly as they quickly went down the hall.

Casey was coming out of one room, while Sam went into another. From the next door on his side, Casey came face to face with one big guy. Before the man could warn any of his comrades about the intruders, Casey was able to bring his gun up and shot the larger man in between the eyes.

The man fell backwards, landing with a large bang.

Sam walked out of the room he was in and looked from the dead man up to Casey. "Damn, Case, could you find a bigger guy to down? I felt the floor shake." Sam said with a small smirk.

Casey shrugged. "It was either him or me...and the rest of us. He was going for a walkie." He said quietly.

They both continued down the hall. Sam was close to giving up hope when he reached the last door. Opening the door slowly, he searched he room with his gun. When his eyes landed on Katherine's slumped form in the corner, he lowered the gun and ran over to her. Lifting his arm, he spoke into the hidden mic in his sleeve. "Casey, last door on the left. Now." He spoke urgently. Kneeling down next to Katherine's limp body, he scanned her with his eyes. Seeing (and hearing) that she was breathing, albeit wheezily, he gently touched her hands, calling her name.

Katherine started and pulled her hands away. She snapped her eyes open (as best as she could) and was ready to move away when Sam's visage came into focus. Stilling her movements she looked up into her friend's face.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Hey Katherine." Sam replied, placing his hands on her cheeks, then seeing her wince, removed them and placed them lightly on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Could be better." She answered, attempting to smile through her pain and swollen eye. Her smile then quickly dropped. "Bryan?"

"He's here. He's fine." Sam reassured, removing his hands from her shoulders.

At that moment, Casey rushed into the room and paused.

"Hey Casey." Katherine said with a half smile that hurt.

"Hey Katherine." He replied with his own smile.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. "Case, you still have that water bottle on you?" He asked, cutting the plastic bonds from Katherine's wrists.

Nodding, Casey walked over to them as he took a small bottle of water out of his cargo pocket. He handed it to Sam and Sam handed it to Katherine.

"Don't chug it. Sip it." Sam instructed.

Katherine nodded once, then raised the bottle to her dry lips taking a few sips probably bigger than Sam would have liked.

"Bernie. Bryan. When you're done, we've got Katherine upstairs. Last door on the left." Casey said calmly into his mic.

**************

"Keep her safe and alert. I'm almost done here." Bryan replied to Casey, still keeping his gun and eyes on Trevor.

"_We will Bry."_ Came Sam's reply.

Bryan then focused on Trevor completely, knowing that Katherine was in the capable hands of their friends.

"What did you want with her?" Bryan asked menacingly.

"What? Mister ex-CIA wasn't able to figure it out?" Trevor taunted.

Bryan looked at him, confused, and relaxed his stance ever so slightly. "How did you know?"

Trevor sighed. "That sister of hers had a big mouth. She would tell me anything because she believed that I loved her."

"You didn't?" Bryan asked, becoming pissed off once more.

Trevor shook his head. "She was just a pawn to get to Katherine."

"Which brings us back to square one. Why did you want Katherine?" Bryan asked again, his trigger finger getting antsy.

"If you must know, I needed her computer skills." He frowned suddenly. "At least skills she should have had."

Bryan smirked. "I take if you needed a hacker." He glanced at the computer monitors, seeing a different bank with a login screen on each. It then clicked in Bryan's mind what Trevor was trying to do.

Trevor frowned. "Yes. Well, considering I don't need her any more, I think I'll give you a sending away gift. Let you watch her die in front of you." He smirked then pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Number four." He said into it. He waited for a moment, then frowned after not receiving an answer. "Number four!" He tried again.

Bryan chuckled and when Trevor looked at him, he said: "You think you're the only one with back-up?"

Trevor cursed, then reached into his jacket for his gun. He barely had his hand on it when Bryan pulled the trigger on his gun, hitting Trevor in the middle of his forehead. When Trevor fell backwards, dead, Bryan sneered at the carcass, then turned and left the room. He headed to the stairs to get Katherine home.

"I'm on my way." He said into the mic.

**************

"And the last of the Three Musketeers has arrived." Wheezed Katherine as she saw Bernie rush into the room.

"Hey girly." Bernie joked, then joined the rest of them.

Katherine grinned at him, then looked at all of them. "So, how'd a bunch of CIA guys like yourselves find me here?"

"Don't you know?" Asked Sam. When receiving a frown from Katherine, he continued. "We're really superheroes."

Katherine snorted. "Oh really? And who are you?"

"I'm Iron Man. Duh." Sam smirked.

Katherine smiled. "Alright." She rolled her head against the wall to look at Casey. "And you?"

"Superman." He said lifting his chin higher in the air.

"So that's why your girlfriends never stick around ling enough. 'Faster than a speeding bullet', eh?"

All of them laughed. Katherine subtly held onto her stomach to help lessen the pain.

It was at that point that they heard Bryan say through the earpieces that he was coming up.

"Bernie?" Katherine looked at him. "Who are you really?"

"The Flash."

Katherine stared at him a moment before smirking and looking back to Casey. "I take that comment back, Casey." She then looked at Bernie. "And give it to you."

Once again, they all laughed.

"What's Bryan's alter ego?" She asked.

The three looked at each other, trying to think of which superhero Bryan would fit into.

"Batman."

The four looked to the door to see Bryan walking in, having eyes only for Katherine.

Katherine noticed and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh good." She choked out, not noticing Sam, Casey, and Bernie stood and started to leave the room. "He's the sexiest."

The four men looked at her and smirked.

Sam placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder when he was close enough. "We'll be just outside the door. Make it quick though."

Nodding, Bryan continued on to Katherine, kneeling at her side.

"I'm glad you found me." Katherine said as a lone tear made a trail down her cheek.

"I'm glad I told you about my tracking device." Bryan replied, his own voice thick with unshed tears.

He leaned over and pulled Katherine into a tight, warm hug. Katherine lifted her left hand, since her right shoulder was in a lot of pain, and held onto Bryan's back. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and let them fall as she rested her chin on Bryan's shoulder.

"I love you so much." She said through her tears.

"I love you, too, Kate." He replied, then pulled back and moved his hands to cradle her face. He then kissed her passionately, which Katherine responded to immediately.

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked after pulling away.

"I think I should go to the hospital." She said, letting go of Bryan to wipe away her tears.

Bryan frowned briefly before sliding one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. Lifting her up slowly, he carried her out of the room to meet up with the other three, who looked at them as they stepped out into the hall.

"Let's get out of here." Bryan said to them.

They nodded and all of them started towards the stairs. Along the way, Katherine reached into her shirt and removed the tracking device from her bra. She placed it in Bryan's pocket.

************************

**A/N:**_ I didn't mean for Trevor's demise to be so...corny(?) predictable(?) overused(?). I think I originally had his death planned out differently in my head, but that was so long ago, that I forgot it before I got the chance to write it down. Damnit. I blame college. The superheroes thing was planned...and I just realized that Liam was in 'Batman Begins'. HA! That was so unintentional._

_So reviews would be much appreciated. Please?_

_Oh, and it looks like the next chapter will be the last (maybe an epilogue, but I wouldn't count on it), so get your fill while you can._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_LAST CHAPTER!! Not that many have read this (if at all; I don't really look at the traffic thing...I prefer to rely on reviews, then I know how I'm doing or what I need to fix). It started out with readers, then when the movie was out of theaters, this kinda splatted against the pavement. And that makes me sad...but I kept writing._

_Whatever. It's written and probably a little corny, but it wasn't meant to have deep meaning/extended plot. Just something that was floating around in my head for a while._

_So, enjoy the last of it!_

************************

Once settled in the car, Sam drove them to the nearest hospital to have Katherine admitted.

While the nurses and doctors were busy with getting Katherine healthy, Bryan asked Sam to drive back to the large house to retrieve their bags and take care of Stacey's body. Bernie went with him while Casey stayed at the hospital to keep Bryan company.

About forty-five minutes later, one of the doctors attending Katherine came out to the waiting area where Bryan was pacing and Casey was calmly sitting and reading Sports Illustrated. The doctor approached Bryan, who stopped pacing.

"How is she?" Bryan asked.

The doctor smiled. "She's fine. Two broken bones. Some internal and external bruising, but she'll be alright. I'd like to keep her overnight just to keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Bryan glanced at Casey.

Casey smiled, tossed the magazine down, then rose to take out his cell phone and call the other two to inform them of the results. He went outside to be some where quiet.

"Can I see her?" Bryan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmm hmm. She's been asking for you, anyway." The doctor smiled, then motioned for Bryan to follow him.

The two walked through the halls, the doctor slightly ahead of Bryan. The doctor stopped outside the door of Katherine's room and opened the door to let Bryan in. Bryan walked in followed by the doctor, who stood at the foot of the bed while Bryan went to her head. He placed a hand on her forehead as he looked down at her.

"We had to give her a light sedative, but she should wake up soon." The doctor explained softly.

Nodding, Bryan looked up at the doctor. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded. "Stay as long as you like." He said before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Bryan looked at Katherine, removing his hand from her head. He sat on the bed by her hip and took her hand in between both of his, rubbing the back of it.

Within minutes, Katherine took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Those eyes immediately landed on Bryan, who smiled down at her. She smiled back.

Bryan leaned over her. "Hey, baby. How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Things still hurt, but not as much as they did." She replied.

"Good. They're going to keep you overnight, though, just to be safe." Bryan then leaned closer and kissed her soundly.

"Okay." She muttered after, and squeezed his hand weakly.

A minute or so later, Katherine got up the courage to tell him what happened.

"...And then a few hours later Sam came into the room." She finished. Sighing, she looked down at their still clasped hands. "What happened to Trevor?" She asked.

"He's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Bryan said flatly.

Katherine glanced at him curiously. "Did you do it?" She asked softly. He nodded once, making Katherine nod. "Good riddance." She mumbled.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes. Katherine then asked what had been on her mind since it happened.

"What about Stacey?" She asked softly.

Bryan shook his head, indicating she was no longer among the living.

"Oh, god." Katherine whispered, feeling her eyes widen, then start to tear up.

Bryan pulled her into a tight yet gentle hug. They stayed that way until they heard the door open. Turning to look, they saw Casey walk in. He smiled softly as he came to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked Katherine.

"Slightly." She answered.

Casey's grin faded slightly. "Hmm. Well, Sam and Bernie are on their way back. They're about fifteen minutes out." He said, knowing Katherine didn't want to talk about what was bothering her.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Sam and Bernie walked in carrying Bryan's and Katherine's belongings. Sam and Bernie spoke to Katherine, distracting her from Bryan while he dug through his bag. He was looking for the small velvet box her had kept hidden from Katherine in his bedside table drawer for weeks. When he had it, he motioned for Sam, Casey, and Bernie to move away from the bed. Bryan sat down on the bed near Katherine's waist once more. He glanced over his shoulder to smirk at his friends before turning back to grin at Katherine.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask and I'm sure you would've expected it some other way, but I've been waiting too long to wait much longer." Bryan said.

Katherine gave him a confused look.

He held the box out in front of him and opened it towards Katherine. She looked at the diamond engagement ring sparkling up at her and gasped.

"Oh, my god. Bryan." She said breathlessly.

Bryan grinned as he took the ring out of the box and held it at Katherine's left ring finger.

"Katherine Flannigan, will you marry me?" He asked softly.

"Oh, Bryan...of course!" She answered just as softly.

Bryan slid the ring on her finger, then wrapped her in his arms. Katherine wrapped her own arms around his neck. They then kissed.

The Three Musketeers (as Katherine dubbed them) watched the proposal from the end of Katherine's bed. They were all smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Hey. You guys smell that?" Casey asked, sniffing the air dramatically. Sam and Bernie looked at him quizzically. Bryan and Katherine broke their kiss to glance over at Casey as well.

"Smells like wedding party time!"

************************

**A/N:**_ FIN!_

_For anyone who read, thanks. For anyone who reviewed, thank you muchly. For anyone who put this on their alerts/favorites(?), thank you._

_Hope you enjoyed it while you could!_


End file.
